Battle as a Namekian Piccolo
|-|Piccolo= |additional_information = ► 12 Ki Multiplier is 130% ► Because 30px Ki Spheres do not burst other 30px Ki Spheres, you can only collect a maximum of 5 at once, meaning the maximum possible boost from 30px Ki Spheres is ATK +50% and Ki +5 pre-EZA and ATK +60% and Ki +10 post-EZA ► Piccolo requires Special Potential Orbs instead of AGL Potential Orbs ► Total Potential Orbs needed: *30px x6540 30px x3530 30px x346 ► SA Level 10 increases SA Multiplier by an additional 20% |Events = 100px|link=Summit of the Universe100px|link=Transcended Warrior 100px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo |JPdate = 28 Aug 2018 |GLBdate = 28 Aug 2018 |JPdateEZA = 4 Sep 2018 |GLBdateEZA = 4 Sep 2018 |EZA Medal Bronze 1 = x3 |EZA Medal Bronze 2 = x5 |EZA Medal Bronze 3 = x7 |EZA Medal Silver 1 = x10 |EZA Medal Silver 2 = x30 |EZA Medal Gold = x30 |EZA Medal Rainbow = x30 |EZA HP 125 = 6700 |EZA HP 130 = 7221 |EZA HP 135 = 7752 |EZA HP 140 = 8263 |EZA HP 140 locked = 9863 |EZA HP 140 rainbow = 12263 |EZA ATK 125 = 7222 |EZA ATK 130 = 7784 |EZA ATK 135 = 8346 |EZA ATK 140 = 8908 |EZA ATK 140 locked = 10508 |EZA ATK 140 rainbow = 12908 |EZA DEF 125 = 3261 |EZA DEF 130 = 3515 |EZA DEF 135 = 3769 |EZA DEF 140 = 4023 |EZA DEF 140 locked = 5623 |EZA DEF 140 rainbow = 8023 |Special EZA = y }} |-| Piccolo (Assimilated)= |additional_information = ► 12 Ki Multiplier is 130% ► Because 30px Ki Spheres do not burst other 30px Ki Spheres, you can only collect a maximum of 5 at once, meaning the maximum possible boost from 30px Ki Spheres is ATK +60% and Ki +10 and recovers 75000 HP pre-EZA and ATK +75% and Ki +15 and recovers 90000 HP post-EZA ► SA Level can go up to 15, but only through Extreme Z-Awakening with special medals from the Extreme Z-Battle event; click on any of the medals for a detailed overview of the Extreme Z-Awakening |EZA Medal Bronze 1 = x3 |EZA Medal Bronze 2 = x5 |EZA Medal Bronze 3 = x7 |EZA Medal Silver 1 = x10 |EZA Medal Silver 2 = x30 |EZA Medal Gold = x30 |EZA Medal Rainbow = x30 |EZA HP 125 = 6700 |EZA HP 130 = 7221 |EZA HP 135 = 7752 |EZA HP 140 = 8263 |EZA HP 140 locked = 9863 |EZA HP 140 rainbow = 12263 |EZA ATK 125 = 7222 |EZA ATK 130 = 7784 |EZA ATK 135 = 8346 |EZA ATK 140 = 8908 |EZA ATK 140 locked = 10508 |EZA ATK 140 rainbow = 12908 |EZA DEF 125 = 3261 |EZA DEF 130 = 3515 |EZA DEF 135 = 3769 |EZA DEF 140 = 4023 |EZA DEF 140 locked = 5623 |EZA DEF 140 rainbow = 8023 |Special EZA = y |JPdate = 28 Aug 2018 |GLBdate = 28 Aug 2018 |JPdateEZA = 4 Sep 2018 |GLBdateEZA = 4 Sep 2018 |Events = 100px|link=Summit of the Universe100px|link=Transcended Warrior 100px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo }} fr:Combattre en tant que Namek - Piccolo Category:AGL Category:Super AGL Category:Rank B Special Category:Super Class Category:Ki & Stat Boost Leaders Category:Piccolo Cards Category:DBZ Characters Category:Supreme damage Category:Extreme Z-Awakening Cards Category:Category Leaders Category:Farmable Super Attack Category:Transformation Cards Category:Freely Obtainable